Lost kingdoms
by minceo
Summary: Four heroes’. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness
1. Stage 1

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four hero's. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

_A long time ago, when the kingdoms of darkness and light formed a small treaty to help each other against the kingdom of crill. The treaty was broken, and the heir to the throne of darkness was stolen. After the news that the heir was stolen, the kingdoms that allied with the darkness were devastated._

_Soon they took the matter in their own hands and now fight for the throne. But few remain loyal for the prince and wait for his return and now they still protect the throne praying that their prince will return to them…_

Stage 1

The kingdom of light. Its walls, painted bright white, stood tall and high around the city. Its grassy plains stretched out far into a white treed wood and beyond that who knew what lay their. Only a few ever ventured out of the city, for its white houses were well protected and the kingdom was full of light. Just like each kingdom it held its own sun that shone brightly above the place.

The place was tall and beautiful. It had pure white walls hinted with gold. The doors were bright yellow shimmering gold with engraved patterns. Inside the walls were also white. Carpets of fine laced gold laid against the cold floor. A sweet sent of vanilla lingered in the air. The prince had always smelt like vanilla, his white robes where always shimmering under the rays of golden light and his hair shone like the sun. His golden eyes were the same shade as his hair but for some unknown reason they were cat like, for a black slit faintly parted his eyes in two.

The prince of light walked throw the empty halls. His white coat went down to his ankles like his hair, and held small hints of gold. A cross was tightly tied at the end of his long ponytail. He silently glided gracefully across the floor.

_XxXxXxX_

Water glistened. The fine blue waves swished and turned. Their calm voices sung to him. His hand drifted over a few waves and in response a small blob of water arose under his hand. Slowly the boy twiddled his fingers changing the water into various shapes.

The boys hair was a sea blue that was waist length just like his cold blue orbs. His robe was of dark blue, and so was his hat. He was stopping in the kingdom of light, after a long trip that he had just had. Now his mind was playing on how he could find a way to entertain himself.

A sigh escaped his lips as he dropped the water and moved on further into the city.

_XxXxXxX_

"Prince Krad, what is your advice for our soldiers" A man in full armour sat opposite Krad while others sat around them eagerly awaiting the prince to answer. The prince thought hard.

"My advice would to be not to give up hope and to stay strong, tell me how is the fighting going?"

"My prince please allow me to speak" An old night stood his gray hair stuck to his head

"As you know prince Krad the demons from the dark realm have advanced. They are now coming close to our borderline. We have set out troops on the south and west borderlines and we here that the demons are attacking in great numbers, they send their attacks straight after each other. Our men are dieing soon there heads will roll with the other heads that lay there now" He sighed, bowed and then sat down, his old bones wearily placed themselves down.

Krad nodded.

"Well-" He was cut of as the doors swung open. Soon men started to raid the room, swords drawn and ready to strike. The group around the table drew their own swords and stood protectively in front of their prince.

"What's the meaning of this!" One of the guards shouted to the advancing intruders.

A smirk formed on the leaders face. His black hair was half spiky while his brown eyes swirled with blood. He wore a black and white robe over his golden amour.

"Takeshi, we have the place surrounded like you ordered." One of the soldiers made his way towards the enemy soldier. A smile formed on the teen's evil lips.

"Looks like you're surrounded and we have broken your little weak defences and now hand us the prince so that we can just take your kingdom, it would save a lot more lives" He giggled and pointed towards the window. Outside smoke began to rise as people were set a touch with buildings.

"I don't think so" A knight in dull amour made his way towards the prince and grabbed his wrist, the enemy soldiers advanced but the small group protected them. The horseless knight broke one of the glass stained windows and jumped out of it while holding his prince gently by the waist.

"My prince you must leave, now" A blue haired teen came towards them, his dark blue robes stained with a blood red.

"Sir Leon, ill take him out of here" The boy said while tightly clutching his water staff.

"Water mage Satoshi, please take care of him, you know what to do?"

"Yes, I do, come this way prince" Krad followed the water mage Satoshi. He was lead out of the city by a secret tunnel that even he didn't know about.

A bright light filled the end of the tunnel, once they were out the two found themselves in the white forest. The border of the light kingdom. The white trees soon merged into human realm trees. There green bushy leaves pushing each other while small lines of amber sap slid down the brown flakes.

_XxXxXxX_

A crow sat on a nearby branch. Its black beady eyes shone as it crowed to a young boy. Purple eyes tinted red looked into the black orbs of the bird. It flapped its wings and soon took of into the sky.

Krad followed the water mage. The two had been walking for hours. Questions filled the blondes mind. 'Why did the kingdom of light get attacked?' He thought. His train of thought was stopped as a knife quickly spun towards the blue haired boys head. He dodge it by an inch.

"What the-" A few spears were sent flying in Krad's direction. Satoshi raised his staff protectively in font of the prince. In one swift move he blew them away.

Blue strands of hair fell. A spear had managed to creep past him and cut his fine blue hair. The mage pointed his staff towards the group of attackers. Water began to gather behind him. His blue eyes were shut tight and he hurled his staff forwards making the water crash into the offending attackers. But unluckily a spear was sent flying towards him and pierced his right shoulder while another one hit near his heart.

"Ghya!" He fell to the ground his left hand closed over the wound near his heart while blood trailed down his other arm.

"Satoshi…hold on" The boy fainted and Krad grabbed him. He checked his pulse. 'Curse low blood pressure' He quickly ran carrying the mage in a bridal style.

Purple. A purple haired figure watched Krad. Golden eyes glanced towards a purple blob that had caught the corner of his eye. A boy stood. His head held low. He then broke out into a run as Krad followed him.

"Wait! Please this boy needs help!" He turned the corner. A village stood in front of him but the boy was no where to be seen. People swarmed towards him and Satoshi. They checked the boys pulse and told Krad to follow them.

Purple eyes watched as the blonde followed the villagers.

"Okay you should feel better soon" A boy with red hair watched as the small boy ran to his mother. She smiled at him and waved her thanks. The boy sighed and sat down only to get up again from the thumping on his door.

"Please I need your help, Satoshi needs your help" A blonde wearing all white cloths stood before him. In his arms was a young boy. Blood died their cloths red.

"Take a seat I will make him better so please don't worry ill tell someone to get you when I'm done" The red head took the taller boy into his room and began to heal his wounds. A hand placed itself onto the prince's shoulder.

"It's alright my son has been doing this for a while so he's quite good at it, come ill get you some clean cloths" a woman with short brown hair smiled towards the teen. Her brown eyes were soft and gentle.

Krad sat down next to the woman. She offered him a cup of warm freshly brood tea. He smiled and took it carefully.

"Miss Niwa…Dai has finished" A young boy in green cloths entered. His brown hair swayed back and forth lightly with the wind. He bowed slightly and left.

"Come let's see your friend" She smiled and led prince Krad out of the room.

_XxXxXxX_

"Well? Has _my_ prince been found? And what of that stupid light kingdom?" A girl sat painting her nails. Her brown eyes watched as the black haired demon before her bowed his respects and slowly spoke.

"I'm afraid we are still to locate him, but we have the kingdom of light in our hands…"

"Hah bring him in" She laughed. Her black nail varnish was now lightly tinted with a red.

"Umm bring who milady?" Takeshi kept his gaze on the floor before him. His queen stood. Her blood red dress spiked out on the floor and travelled though the wooden material. Soon the black form burst from under Takeshi. It wrapped itself around his body.

"Stop playing around…where is the silly boy of a prince that rules over the kingdom of light!" She growled her brown eyes became tinted blood red. She walked up to the trapped teen. One of her fine hands cupped his chin. She stared deeply into his brown eyes.

"Milady…I'm sorry…he escaped…" Her fury grew and she released him. The black binds began to slightly tighten on the black haired boy. She walked towards a ball. The ball was a large eyeball connected to a red stand of flesh. She placed a hand over it.

"Show me the prince of light" She watched as the eye ball began foggy and then opened to a small village.

"So are you saying that they attacked my kingdom because of a prince that's been missing?" The old village chief nodded. His old worn red eyes glanced at the young prince in front of him.

"Yes…I'm afraid so…You see along time ago we heard that the prince of darkness had been _stolen_ and that's when everything went down hill. We may only be a small village but I have tried to find the prince myself…but alas I failed…" He sighed and looked towards the floor.

"And in failing…I lost one of my sons…" Red and brown eyes looked to the floor. Daisuke and his mother held saddened faces on there heads.

"I'm sorry…" Krad's golden eyes looked to the floor. The village chief sighed and placed a hand on Krad's shoulder.

"No, no…its okay" He smiled sadly and turned to sit next to his wife.

"We can look for the prince of darkness if you want"

XxXxX

Minceo: I finaly decided to post stage 1! anyway i hope you like this story, but i might not update it regularly like i do with hero's tale cause i need the ideas to fly into my head instead of new story ideas...Anway stay tuned for stage 2 and heres a sneak preview for stage 2...

"-Sigh- how are we going to find this prince if we don't know what he looks like?" He took a place on a cold stone and sighed again. He never heard the light footsteps of a black figure.

"…You could ask someone" Golden eyes turned in alert to face the intruder. A black figure stood in the shadows of a large tree. Bright half purple half blood red eyes stared at him. The prince stood up. His eyes never leaving the eyes of the shadowy figure.


	2. stage 2

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

Minceo: Okay here the next chap and for all you yaoi fans this will have it in it for sure, but not in this chap well maybe a bit of fluff anyway please enjoy!

_Rain poured down on the kingdom of darkness. A shadowed figure crept along the walls of spikes. It silently slipped into the grounds. The moon light lit his path. A small baby boy quietly slept in his small bed…_

Stage 2

"We can look for the prince of darkness if you want"

All eyes fell upon the blue haired teen holding his arm. His body leaned on the door frame. The chief nodded as Daisuke ran over to help the boy.

"Ah but your still hurt and what if you get hurt even more?" The red head waved his arms about. His mother placed on his shoulder.

"Why don't go with them?" Red eyes looked into brown eyes. The red haired head nodded.

The town waved off the three as they set out on there journey to find the prince. Problem was that they didn't know where this prince was. Well he was missing and all but they didn't know what he looked like. Krad sighed. This was going to be a long journey.

_XxXxXxX_

A smile formed on the girls face. She played with a sharp knife in between her black finger nails. Her brown eyes were tinted blood red. Her fangs had come out.

Again she smiled.

"So little Kraddy is looking for _my_ prince?" She smiled again. Then turned towards her best solider, Takeshi.

"Well done Takeshi…if he hadn't escaped then he wouldn't be looking for _my_ prince, keep all eyes on him and when you sense the prince get him" The black haired boy bowed and watched as his queen fiddled with a strand of her shoulder length brown hair.

_XxXxXxX_

The three teens stopped. There eyes tired and there minds racing. They set up a small camp place and watched as the human moon came out from its hiding place. Its pale light shimmered through the brown trunk trees. The blonde stood up. He walked past a few twisted trees, leaving the warm fire.

"-Sigh- how are we going to find this prince if we don't know what he looks like?" He took a place on a cold stone and sighed again. He never heard the light footsteps of a black figure.

"…You could ask someone" Golden eyes turned in alert to face the intruder. A black figure stood in the shadows of a large tree. Bright half purple half blood red eyes stared at him. The prince stood up. His eyes never leaving the eyes of the shadowy figure.

"Oh really, like who?" He spat. The eyes slowly swirled a bit more purple.

"…someone from the village…or maybe someone who might know him…" The figures eyes looked right into Krad's eyes. His voice was quiet as if he did not want to be noticed. Krad guessed it was a he.

"Oh you mean one of those demons from the kingdom of darkness?" The eyes closed for a second and re opened only to appear all blood red. A sigh came from his direction.

"…Yes I suppose…" The figure closed his eyes once again. While a crow flew down. It began to peck near the blondes eyes making him jerk back and tightly wince his eyes shut. When he opened them again the figure against the tree was gone and the bird had disappeared as well.

He sighed and headed back towards the camp.

Daisuke and Satoshi sat talking in idle chit-chat, he watched from a bit of a distance as the two became very friendly. He walked towards the fire and lay down. Soon sleep over came him.

Sun shone through the light blinds of the trees and gently drifted into the boys face. Golden eyes opened. He glanced around. It was still night. But there were noises. He glanced around again. A town stood before him and his sleeping friends.

Quickly he shook the two awake.

"Ah…when did a town get here?" Red eyes looked at the large black barred gates that were open. He took a step in and soon the other two followed after him. The three walked though the dark streets there eyes glancing around the place.

A head rolled on the floor making Daisuke squeal and jump into Satoshi's arms. Krad sweat dropped. He looked at the pumpkin head. How Daisuke thought it was a real head was a mystery to him. He sighed and they continued walking. A blob of purple hair caught Krad's attention. Without second thought he ran off towards where the purple hair had been.

He turned the corner and spotted it again. Quickly picking up his pace he chased after the purple blob.

He came running towards the edge of town. A mountain cliff was in front of him and standing at the edge of the cliff stood a boy. His back was turned towards the Krad. Purple hair was blown by the soft gentle wind. The figure stood still his eyes focused on something in the distance. The figure bent down as if in some kind of pain but vanished as a swarm of bats carried him of.

Golden eyes jerked open. He glanced around his surroundings. Sleeping peacefully next to each other were his two friends. There camping stuff was out and placed about. He sighed was it a dream or some sort of vision he sighed again and laid his head back down. Then sleep over took him.

"Good morning!" Daisuke happily chirped as Krad slowly awoke. He looked up and smelt the smell of fleshly cooked breakfast. He arose and took a seat next to Satoshi who was poking at the food on his plate.

"Your meant to eat it not poke it" Blue eyes glared at him and Satoshi slowly took a bit out of the food Daisuke had cooked.

"…it's not bad…" The blue haired boy said while taking another nibble. Daisuke smiled and handed Krad a plate with the rubber looking substance. The blonde smiled and took a bite out of the rubber looking thing. Indeed it tasted great.

"It tastes great, Daisuke you made this with what?" The red head looked at them nervously.

"Well…I couldn't really find anything so…I kinda used…rats…" The other two's face's paled. But they just shrugged and continued eating. Rat was better then nothing.

_XxXxXxX_

A boy sat perched on one of the trees, his purple hair swayed back and forth as the wind played with it. Purple eyes stared out at the blue ocean in front of him. He sighed and put his head into his knees. A black crow sat perched on his shoulder.

He sighed again and stood up. A loud noise from underneath caught his attention he watched as a blonde, a red head and a blue haired boy walked underneath the tree.

"…So where to?" Krad asked as he watched Daisuke continuously turn the map upside down.

"Uh well I don't know I can't tell where we are on the map, I think I'm holding it upside down" Daisuke sighed. A quick gust of wind took the map out of his hands and sent it flying in the sky.

"Looks like we might as well continue heading up…" Satoshi sighed this time as he continued walking. He stopped and glared up into one of the trees.

"What's wrong Satoshi?" Daisuke asked while looking in the direction he was glaring at. Satoshi held out his hands and a staff appeared in them. He held in up high and quickly swiped it towards the tree, water lashed out from the staff and headed in the direction of the tree. The water soon swiped down and a coughing was heard.

They glanced at a figure in the water. His purple hair covered his face and slowly drips of water fell from the purple and black figure. His black cloths were drenched. A crow sat down next to him. Its feathers soaked to the bone. The boy coughed again. Golden eyes widened as he recognised the figure as the boy who had helped him to the village.

"Ah! Are you okay?" Daisuke ran up to the figure and put his hands on the others back. The figure stopped coughing, he then lifted his head up. Purple eyes shone throw the wet strands of hair that stuck to his face.

Purple met gold before the boy turned to the red head helping him. The crow began to flap its wings and peck Daisuke. Allowing the boy to stand up and try to get away.

He began to run but was stopped as a wall of water toppled over him. Purple eyes widened and he prepared him self for the water to crash down on him, but it never came.

"It's okay we wont hurt you" Krad placed his hand on the boys shoulder and smiled. The boy nodded and the crow stopped its pecking, it went back onto the boys shoulder. Black eyes examined Krad and the crows head nodded.

"Please tell us your name?" Daisuke and Satoshi watched as the shorter-than-Krad-by-a-head-but-still-taller-than-Daisuke-and-Satoshi boy nodded and quietly whispered his name. Krad barely heard what he was saying.

"D…Dark…" Krad smiled.

"Well Dark, I'm Krad, the red head is Daisuke and the blue haired kid is Satoshi"

_XxXxXxX_

"Milady a new boy has joined up with the prince of light and he has a strange aura around him" A short green demon walked up and bowed to his queen. She smiled her red lipstick shone in the dim light.

"What about this boy's aura?"

"Well it's different from any other ones we've seen we are going to investigate it" She waved him off. The smile never leaving her lips.

XxXxX

Minceo: Okei dokie here your quick preview for the 3rd chap! XD

"Ye, yes, yes it is okay with me" He smiled and looked at Krad with his deep violet eyes. Krad slipped of his shirt. His pale white skin glistened under the dim light from the lamp. Golden locks lightly sat on his shoulders as he untied his hair. He slipped his trousers of and glanced at Dark. The dark haired teen was blushing deeply and looked of towards the side.

"Dark are you going to stand there or get some rest?"


	3. stage 3

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

_...The small child peacefully slept, a figure quickly walked into the room. It crept closer to the child. Soon the shadow loomed over the boy, his cold hands reached out for the sleeping bundle…_

Stage 3

Dark walked in front of the three as he led them through the forest towards the town. Every now and then the crow on his shoulder would squawk at him and he would glare and say something back.

Krad walked up to him. The crow squawked once again.

"Oh hush you too…" Dark said as he walked, he kept his voice low.

"So Dark…where do you come from?" Purple eyes looked to the floor. He shook his head before saying.

"I…I don't know…" Golden eyes looked at him. He sighed.

"I…I…can't remember…" His voice sluttered and the crow yet again squawked at him. He nodded his head to it in response. Soon a town came into view. Its black thorn gates were wide open. The four of them walked inside. They glanced around the area. Buildings stood next to each other row by row. People's voices filled the air.

The four walked through the town and stopped in front of an inn. Daisuke smiled and held his hand out to the dark haired boy. The crow squawked at him and Dark gently took the boys hand and shook it.

"Thank you Dark" Purple eyes looked at the red head in confusion. He smiled at the older teen. Dark smiled back. It was only a small smile but it made Daisuke happy.

"I know would you like to join us on our quest?" The crow nodded its head in approval and the boy nodded. Krad smiled. Satoshi just grunted. The crow squawked and pecked Darks head. He sighed.

"…What are you looking for?" All eyes fell upon him and he stepped back slightly.

"Oh yeah we didn't tell you…" Daisuke started.

"…Were searching for the prince of darkness" Satoshi finished for him. Dark nodded.

"Do you know anything that might help us find him?" Dark looked at Krad and then towards the crow which shook its head. Dark shook his head as well.

"Lets get a place in the inn before there all taken" Satoshi walked through the door.

"Yeah good idea" Daisuke followed leaving Krad and Dark outside. Just as Dark was about to follow, Krad grabbed his wrist.

"Dark…nice for you to join us" He smiled and let the shorter boys wrist go. The two then went inside. Daisuke and Satoshi stood talking to the inn keeper.

"Thank you miss!" Daisuke said as he pulled Satoshi and beckoned the other two to follow. The red head jumped up the stairs towards two rooms. He smiled and pointed towards them.

"She said we could have these two but were gonna have to share" Daisuke quickly pulled Satoshi into one of the rooms. Krad looked towards Dark and smiled. He led the shorter and slightly younger teen into the room. The two looked around. Darks crow flew of onto the edge of a wooden chair. The two looked around the room. There eyes scanning every inch.

A bed sat in the corner. A small woven rug lay on the wooden tiles of the floor. A desk and a chair stood next to a bookcase filled with books. Red curtains were drawn back letting light fill the room.

"Looks like we will have to sleep in the same bed…is that okay with you?" Purple eyes looked towards him. What should I do? Should I say yes? Or no? Dark thought long and hard. The crow rolled its eyes and squawked at the boy. Dark nodded.

"Ye, yes, yes it is okay with me" He smiled and looked at Krad with his deep violet eyes. Krad slipped of his shirt. His pale white skin glistened under the dim light from the lamp. Golden locks lightly sat on his shoulders as he untied his hair. He slipped his trousers of and glanced at Dark. The dark haired teen was blushing deeply and looked of towards the side.

"Dark are you going to stand there or get some rest?" Krad lay in the bed reading a book. His golden eyes looked towards the dark haired teen.

"Ah…I…I'm going to…stay up a bit longer…" Darks face was still red and he headed out of the room. He shut the door. The crow sat in the room and quickly flew out of the open window.

Dark sighed as he exited the inn. The dark haired boy wandered the streets. He headed towards the gate. Typical it was locked…

He sighed as a familiar friend perched its self onto his shoulder.

The two walked through the town again. He sighed and the crow pecked his head.

"Ow…what was that for?" The crow cocked its head to the side and pointed towards were the boys feet were leading him. One more step and Dark would have been in a very wet six feet under.

"Okay…thanks" He patted its head and turned around. Two large men smirked as his face slightly paled if that was possible…

"Look what we have here? A little mouse that's lost its way?" The other wan grinned. His blue eyes looked into the boys scared ones.

"Yes, and a very pretty mouse by the looks of it" A hand reached for Dark.

Golden eyes jerked open. He shook his head slightly. Dark still hadn't come back. He sighed and slipped out of bed, he put on his cloths and sighed. The room was dark. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small amulet. The golden stone lit up, lending him light.

He walked out of the room and silently crept out of the inn. The streets were dark and different. His small amulet gave him a small amount of light. He sighed and put it back into his pocket. He walked the lonely streets.

"Ah!" A yell came from near the river. He sprinted and ran. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Two men, one laying down on the floor the other standing had cornered Dark. Terror filled the other mans face as he looked into the eyes of the boy he and his friends had found.

Red eyes turned back into scarred purple ones. The crow was no where to be seen. Krad looked closer at Dark he had blood on him and cuts had been freshly made on his skin, the man held a knife in his hand, blood dripped of the blade. The man backed away and bumped into Krad.

"Ah…" Krad kicked the man in the stomach he walked over to Dark. The boy was shaking slightly. His purple eyes shut tightly. Krad's hand cupped his face. The blonde's sadden face looked at the boy. He drew his arms around him and hugged him lightly.

"Shhh…" He gently whispered into his ear. Darks body stopped and leaned into the embrace. Darks purple eyes closed slightly and he fell into unconsciousness. Krad picked the boy up bridal style and walked back to the inn. He took the boy into there shared room. He grabbed some bandages from the cupboard down stairs and brought a bowl of water up with a cloth.

Dark lay on the bed. The crow sat on the bed watching him. Krad entered the room, he removed Darks ripped shirt, and cleaned the boy up. Krad frowned, the boy had many scars on his back and torso, Krad made a mental reminder to ask Dark about them, they were all over his body. After cleaning him he then wrapped the bandages around his torso, then his arms. He placed a plaster over the boys nose were a small cut was.

He ruffled his hair and then sat on the chair, beside the bed. Sleep over took him.

Light bounced on his closed eyes. Slowly they opened. A bright blinding light fluttered into his golden pools of light.

Dark lay in the bed. His eyes closed tightly. The room darkened, soon Krad was standing in a field. His body was thrown on the floor. He looked around. A dead tree stood in front of him. Its black bark covered its dead body. A lump in the tree caught his eyes. He peered closer then jumped back at the sight he saw.

A dried up dead head stuck out in the tree. Its mouth wide open while its eyes were clawed out. The bones were twisted and some struck out of the tree creating branches.

He heard footsteps. He glanced around. A black figure walked towards the tree. His pale hand outstretched towards the bark. Quickly the hand flicked up and then the hand turned, so the fingers were facing the floor while the hands palm faced the tree. The hand pulled back slightly and then pushed hard towards the tree.

Instantly the tree spilt in two. A black and white vortex swirled. Slowly the figure entered.

Krad's eyes jerked open. Sweat beat on his forehead. He looked around the room. Dark wasn't in bed. He looked towards the door. Dark stood, his shirt half on and half off. He blushed deeply and slipped it fully on. Krad sighed. He walked towards Dark and ruffled his hair.

"You okay?" Dark nodded slightly. The crow quickly flew towards him and placed itself on his shoulder. It rubbed its head against the soft purple hair of Darks own head.

The two gathered there stuff. Just as Dark was about to walk out the door a hand grabbed his wrist. Purple eyes looked towards golden.

"Dark…about last night…" Dark looked to the floor. 'Oh no, he must have seen the scars, what should I say…' Dark closed his eyes in panic waiting for the question but opened them quickly as a hand ruffled his hair.

"Be more careful okay?" Purple eyes blinked and looked up to Krad. Dark nodded and the hand around his wrist let go. Krad smiled then walked out of the room followed by a confused Dark. The crow just watched out of its beady black eyes.

Daisuke and Satoshi sat happily eating breakfast at one of the tables. Krad and Dark walked over to join them. Red eyes looked at the two.

"Here Dark-kun have some of this" He placed a bowl of noodles in front of the boy and smiled. Krad sat down and took his own bowl a smile plastered on his face. The boys quickly ate breakfast. Then set off towards where ever there feet would take them.

The two younger boys walked ahead, they were talking about anything and everything. Krad walked beside Dark, while the crow sat on the shorter boys shoulder. The crow pecked the boy's ear and titled its head towards Krad. Dark sighed and patted its head receive a light peck to the finger and another titled head towards Krad.

"Um…Krad…" Krad looked towards the boy. Dark opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He looked to the floor. Krad raised a brow and watched him mutter to his crow.

"Yes, Dark?" The teen looked at him.

"Um…I…well what I'm trying to say, is uhhh…" Krad watched Dark. The boy's soft voice stuttered.

"Its okay" Dark looked up at Krad as a hand ruffled his hair. The blonde smiled warmly.

"Stop!" A group in front of the two boys. Spears were held tightly in the dark skinned hands.

"Well? Any news on that boy?" Brown eyes watched as Takeshi fiddled with the trim of his long white shirt. The black haired teen nodded slightly.

"Yes and no…" He looked towards the floor. A hand cupped his face. She smiled and leaned in to the boys face. Her lips gently brushed against the boys ear.

"Tell me…"

"He has a strange powerful aura but we are not sure if he is the prince, the others think he has darkness in his blood but we are unsure…" Lips gently kissed his own. Takeshi looked into her eyes.

"Queen Risa…"

XxXxX

Minceo: School starts so i wont be updateing like i have been T-T but fear not for i shall update A.S.A.P

heres your preview for stage 4!

"Yep, if I weren't in love with you, I'd be after him, but I can still have my fun, ne?" Kan nodded and watched as his lover licked the other boy's cheek. Dark blushed uncontrollably as he felt hands roam up his chest. His face started to heat up.

"Ah…please…s-stop…" Dark squeaked as he felt the furry hands circle up and around his chest. His top was pushed up and the two looked at Darks chest.


	4. stage 4

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

…_Screams and yells sounded through the cold night air. Demons, vampires, people and creatures of the night ran through the city, dark lights flicked on as the moon was clouded…_

Stage 4

"Let them go!" Krad shouted. The group of dark coloured warriors looked at them. Quickly a few appeared in front of Krad and Dark. Their spears pointing at the boys throats. Fear filled Daisuke's red eyes as he and his friends stood with spears at there necks. Krad pulled Dark close to him and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Why are you here?" A young boy with dark brown coloured skin and bright brown eyes glared at them. His black hair was short. War marks were printed over his body, while a sarong type skirt covered his bottom half and ended at his knees.

"Please, me and my friends our simply travellers" Krad held a firm gaze with the other one. The boy smirked at how tight he was now holding the other boy. Darks blushing face was deeply buried in Krad's white cloths. He listened carefully as the crow repeated what the others were saying to him.

"Well travellers or no travellers you are not welcome on these grounds" The other boys pressed their spears closer to the four teens.

"Leave now and we will spare your lives, but if you don't by tomorrow you will face the consequences" The boy signalled for the others to follow and they dashed off into the forest. Krad sighed in relief. He still tightly hugged Dark. He felt the younger teen shuffle and pulled him back arms length so he could see the boys face.

Purple eyes looked towards gold and then quickly turned towards the floor. Krad's hand lifted up Darks chin.

"Are you alright, Dark?" Dark nodded, his blush getting deeper by the second. Krad smiled and turned to the other two. "What about you two?" They nodded and soon Krad lead them away from there spot.

"Admit it, were lost…" Satoshi looked towards the prince of light. Krad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well…yes…yes, we are…but we should be out of their territory now" Krad smiled and sat down before patting Dark on the head.

"Come on, sit down, we will have to rest here for the night" Dark followed the others and sat down by Krad. The blonde smiled and ruffled his hair. Daisuke grinned and whispered into Satoshi's ear.

"And what are you two love birds whispering about?" The younger teens blushed at what Krad said, then Satoshi glared at him.

"Us love birds? What about you and Dark? Mr. are you alright Dark? And Mr. hug Dark closely while we are being attacked" The other two blushed now. The crow on other hand flew towards Satoshi at light sped and pecked his head.

"Ow! Hey stop that!" Satoshi raised his hands in defence as the black bird pecked at him. Soon it stopped and flew back to Dark. The purple haired teen stroked its black feathers as it sat in his lap. Slowly the group drifted off into a light sleep.

Brown eyes watched them.

His head hurt. It was pounding like a sledge hammer had been bashed into his head. He slowly awoke. He was lying on the floor. He wriggled feeling something around his wrists. Ropes tightly held them, his feet were also bound. Krad's golden eyes quickly turned to his friends. He saw Daisuke and Satoshi wriggling. The two were tied back to back and gagged. He then realised that he was not gagged.

Fear then filled him. He couldn't see Dark. His golden eyes looked around the area looking for him. He sighed in relief when he saw Darks figure lying tied up, unconscious. Now his thoughts fell onto who tied them up. The crow squawked at him. It was tied up also and lying in front of the blonde.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A man stood in front of Krad. He smirked and bent down towards Krad's face. The mans wolf like eyes looked at him. Fur was all over his face. His teethe were sharp, very sharp. Long black strands of hair fell around his face.

"You…you're a…"

"A werewolf? Yes I am, and you are a…light kingdom person?" He guessed as he looked into the blondes deep, golden hues. Krad glared at him.

"Let my friends and I go!" Krad wriggled with his binds. The werewolf grinned then sighed sarcastically.

"You should be glad that we are not hungry, human" He hissed the word human. Krad felt one of the werewolf's silver furred hands lift his face up. He smirked and examined the boy.

"You're very pretty like the other one over there, I wonder how you'd look if you were one of us" He grinned and watched Krad struggle.

"What do you mean other one?" The werewolf stood up. Another werewolf stood behind him. Krad gasped. Dark was slung over its shoulders. His arms and feet tied like his. Krad quickly struggled again.

"Let him go! Please, take me instead!" Krad looked at them with pleading eyes. Dark was still unconscious. Krad watched as the leader of the pack bent down again.

"I can't, you see we made a deal" He grinned showing his white pearls. The crow looked to the ground sadly. Confusion write itself all over Krad's features.

"What deal?" He asked, dreading what the answer would be.

"The boy said if we lets you and the other two go, he'd come with us and we could do with him as we please" He grinned evilly. Krad struggled again. He looked into the beast's eyes. The werewolf laughed and stood up.

"Kiro, we have the troops in position" A half human boy with wolf ears and a wolf tail walked up to the leader of the pack. Kiro grinned and rubbed the younger's ears.

"Good boy, hmm I can't wait until we turn your little friends into a werewolf like Ryudo here" Krad glared daggers at the leader.

"You hmp hff hm!" A gag was placed around Krad's mouth, silencing him. Krad watched angrily as the werewolf's took Dark towards there camp. After a few minutes of struggling, a figure jumped down in front of Krad. A young boy with light brown hair and slightly brown skin quickly untied Krad's bound hands and feet. He then left him to take out his gag so that the he could help the other two.

Krad untied Darks familiar. He looked towards the boy who had helped them.

"Thank you" Krad said as Daisuke and Satoshi helped each other with there tied feet. The boy nodded and looked to where the werewolves had gone.

"I see they have taken one of your companions, he was very brave to sacrifice himself for you and your friends, you must be something very special to him" He walked forwards and then turned back towards them. He walked past them but was stopped as the red head grabbed his arm.

"Please, help us! We have to get him back" The boy nodded. He told them to follow him, he led them towards his village. Once they got there the group that had attacked them before were back. Their spears at the boys necks once again.

"Please, there friend has been taken and they only seek help" The other boys put there spears down. There eyes careful watched them. Krad returned there gaze, making them back off. The crow looked at the blonde and would have risen an eye brow if it had one.

"What is the meaning of this! Coco wolf!" The village chief's warrior roared. The boys recognised him from there early meeting. Coco wolf bowed, he then looked towards his chief.

"Fine, let them talk" The chief waved his hand and listed as Krad explained there situation.

"Well now what do we have here?" A werewolf with black fur bent down. His red eyes looked at Dark. His hand reached down and cupped the boys face. Dark closed his eyes. He could smell the scent of rotting flesh in the werewolf's breathe. The other werewolf was half human. His green tail and ears twitched as his green hair fell over his shoulders.

"He's very cute, Vxein, what do you think Kiro want's with him?" Vxein grunted. He then moved and let his comrade look at the boy. Darks eyes were still shut tightly.

"Hello human, what's your name?"

"Kantanrou! Don't make friends with it"

"Tough and call me Kan! K-A-N!" Vxein nodded and waved it off. He then left Kan with the boy.

"Hey, don't be scared, what's your name? I'm Kantanrou and every one calls me Kan" He smiled as Dark opened his eyes. He then stared in surprise. The boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He reached out and moved a few bangs of hair from the boys face.

"D…Dark…" Kan blinked then smiled. _Heh, he has a cute voice as well_. He smiled again and sat down cross legged in front of Dark. Darks wrists were still bound. Kan stared a conversation with the dark haired beauty before him.

"Kiro's pack has been plaguing our grounds for many months now, he has declared war between us. We wish for no one to enter our village for they might be working for him. We have been at war now for months with him and his pack, but they seem to be stronger than anyone if our village" The chief sighed. He rubbed his old wrinkled head and looked back at his guests.

"Um sir, I know this has nothing to do with what we our talking about but I've been wondering, why haven't we seen any girls in your village?" Daisuke asked. The chief sighed.

"They were taken by Kiro, he like's 'pretty things' and is looking for a mate, he took our girls and hasn't found one he likes, then he feeds them to his pack. We fear that only a few are still alive but soon will die if we do not help them" He looked to the floor. The boy who had brung Krad and his friends in placed a hand on the chief's shoulder for comfort.

"We will help you" The others looked up in surprise at Daisuke. The red head smiled warmly and repeated what he said.

"You know, Dark, you have are very cute" Kan said as he lightly stroked the boys cheek. Dark looked to the floor to cover his growing blush. The wolf boy smiled and then ruffled his dark purple hair. _Why does everyone like doing that to me?_ Dark thought as the boy yet again ruffled his hair.

"I wonder if Kiro has chosen him for a mate?" The two boys looked up towards another werewolf standing at the entrance of the tent. The werewolf looked more human than the other werewolves with fur.

He had short black hair, and creamy brown eyes. His body was covered in a light silver fur. He wore tight black trousers and a white shirt. His figure was in the shape of Kan's human body.

"Toran" Kan stood up and hugged the teen. He then licked at the teens face.

"So you think Darks gonna be his mate?" Toran nodded. He then bent down to inspect the boy. He nodded again.

"Yep, if I weren't in love with you, I'd be after him, but I can still have my fun, ne?" Kan nodded and watched as his lover licked the other boy's cheek. Dark blushed uncontrollably as he felt hands roam up his chest. His face started to heat up.

"Ah…please…s-stop…" Dark squeaked as he felt the furry hands circle up and around his chest. His top was pushed up and the two looked at Darks chest.

"Hummm very nice body as well" Kan agreed with his lover. He then bent down behind Dark and nipped at the boy's ear causing Dark to yelp. A tongue then pushed its way into Darks mouth. Toran explored the boy's mouth.

Kan grinned, he wrapped his arms around Dark and then slid his hands down the front of the boy's pants. His own tongue set to work at licking the boy's neck. Darks face heated up even more, he felt as if he would explode. His body was now increasing in temperature as the two werewolf's attacked his body with there playfully hands and tongues.

He whimpered when Kan's hand wrapped around his member but then quickly gasped as Toran squeezed his ass. Purple eyes slightly closed and slightly turned red as the two continued to invade his pants.

Krad's golden eyes scanned the area. He crouched behind Coco wolf. The other boy edged forward with his spear tightly held in his hand. The other warriors were crouched around the area. Satoshi held his staff tightly. The two had left Daisuke at the village.

A few of the warriors silently approached one of the tents. Other groups each approached a tent silently. Krad, Satoshi and Coco wolf froze as a drunken werewolf walked out of the tent in front of them. He then blinked and noticed the three boys. They exchanged glances.

"Humans!" The werewolf yelled as Coco wolf's spear pierced his heart. Werewolves rushed out of there tents only to have a few of them stabbed in the hearts with spears.

"Attack!" Coco wolf yelled as he jumped into the tent to attack the other werewolf's that had stayed inside. A bloody battle was now fought on Kiro's camp site.

Humans and werewolves alike were killed in the bloody on slaughter. After many hours of blood raged attacks the groups found no trace of Kiro, Dark or the village girls.

"Where are they? If there not here then where?"

Dark yelled as Kan entered him. Dark was kneeling on the floor. His bound hands tied to a pole that stuck out of the ground. His shirt had been removed and his pants were pushed down his legs.

Sweat laced his body. Underneath him, Toran was licking away at his body. The werewolf had his furry hands on Darks member, Toran stroked him making Dark whimper. Tears filled Darks eyes as Kan paced in and out of him hard. The werewolf hadn't prepared him which had increased the pain. Dark hissed slightly as his eyes swirled into a blood red.

"Dark!" Krad stood there shocked. Dark was kneeling tied to the ground with a werewolf underneath him and one on top of him. The half werewolf was pushing his member inside Dark. Anger filled Krad and he charged at the werewolf of top of Dark. Toran slid out from underneath Dark, making the teen fall to the ground panting hard.

The werewolf stood protectively in front of the half werewolf. He snarled showing his bright white pearls.

Krad raised his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated his power. Soon a small but bright golden glowing orb shone in his hand. The werewolves now stood next to each other in front of Dark with there eyes tightly shut. Toran felt a pain in his heart. The light had stopped.

He looked down. A bright white glowing sword pierced his heart. He fell to the floor. Kan screamed. He grabbed his lover holding him tight.

"Toran! Toran! Please…no…" Tears fell from his eyes he snarled at Krad then ran to the back of the tent.

"I'll get you for this!" He then ran out.

Krad looked at Dark. The boy was now lying on his front. His face bright red and sweat laced his body. Krad quickly pulled up Darks pants, once they were on he untied his hands. Dark buried his face in the white cloth of Krad's top. He cried as the older teen hugged him protectively.

"Shhh, it's alright…" Krad stroked the weeping boys purple hair. He sighed and hugged Dark closer.

"Its alright…I'm here now"

XxXxX

Okay i know but i was in a really bad mood that day but i well you know so thats how that happened if ur grossed out then tuff but please keep reading please...-gives puppy dog eyes-

heres ur preview!

"Daisuke?...Satoshi?" The two didn't reply. They stood there as still as statues. Krad looked towards Dark.

"Dark, stay here" the younger boy nodded. Krad carefully walked towards them. He looked towards the boys. A shiny shield caught his attention


	5. stage 5

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

_...the cloaked figure slipped past the gates. The small bundle in his arms held tightly to his chest. He smirked as he neared the border line…_

Stage 5

Krad held Dark even tighter. He let the boy cry in his shirt. His eyes softened and saddened as Dark shook uncontrollably. Dark tightly held his shirt like it was a life line. Krad's eyes snapped up to look at someone in the door way. He recognised the werewolf. Kiro.

"What do you think you're doing!" He growled. His voice sounding more vicious than last time. His eyes glared daggers at the blonde holding _his_ toy and future mate. Krad glared daggers back.

"I am taking him back to where he belongs" Krad snarled back at the werewolf leader. Kiro was angry now. His claws were sharper than before. He stormed towards Krad. The blonde felt Dark bury himself deeper into his chest. The boy was shaking even more than before. Kiro suddenly stopped. He looked down to his chest.

A long blue blade stuck out. He turned his head. A blue haired teen stood behind him. Satoshi glared as the werewolf fell down on the floor. He ran up to Krad and the crying Dark. The younger teen's wrists were red and raw from the tight ropes that had held him in place.

"Krad, what happened to him?" Dark shock more as more tears rolled out of his eyes. The crow rubbed its head against Darks own. Krad smiled sadly and then gently pulled down back a bit until he could see the boys face.

Darks eyes were red and puffy and still tears fell from them.

"Come on Dark, lets get you back to the village" Dark nodded. The crow stayed quiet as did Satoshi.

Daisuke ran up to them. Satoshi let Krad and Dark through. The blonde placed the younger teen down.

"Krad, what happened?" Dark shook at the thought. Krad shook his head while looking at Dark. Daisuke shaped his mouth in an o shape and then looked towards Satoshi.

XxXxX

"That damned boy, he killed you, Toran…I'll get them for this" Kan looked sadly at the body of his lover. Tears fell down his cheeks like rivers. Kantanrou stood up. He walked away from the dead body of his lover and strode towards the main camp. Many werewolves lay dead on the floor.

He ran down and looked into one of the tents. He smiled and grabbed a black leathered bag. Quickly the werewolf ran out of the tent and ran into the forest. Hopefully any survivors had done the same thing he was doing. He smirked. He was right.

A small group of werewolves sat helping each other. He walked over towards them.

XxXxX

After Krad let Dark fall asleep in his lap, he explained to his companions of what he saw. They could only guess what else had happened to him. Red eyes looked sympathetically at the boy in Krad's arms. Daisuke sighed.

Later that day the group left the village. Again they set off on there journey. Krad walked closely next to Dark. The boy was still a bit shaken up from what happened. The crow sat on his shoulder, while Krad's friends walked in front of them. Dark looked up when he felt Krad's hand sit on his shoulder. The blonde smiled sadly and then stopped. He pulled Dark into a hug, while partly suffocating the crow at the same time.

"Just forget about it okay, it's over and I won't let anyone do that to you again" Dark smiled sadly and hugged the blonde back after being pecked by the crow on his shoulder.

Daisuke smiled. He then looked back at Satoshi.

"The prince, really is kind to Dark, I think he likes him" Daisuke smiled and Satoshi raised a brow. He looked at Daisuke asking him what his plans were. The red head grinned.

"Let's play matchmaker…" He whispered his plan into the boy's ear.

Krad eyed the two in front. They were planning something. He could tell…He sighed and looked at Dark. He smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. Dark looked up to Krad's angel like face. He smiled and tried to ruffle Krad's hair but couldn't because Krad was a bit to tall for him.

Krad smiled again and continued walking, Dark ran to catch up. Black eyes watched them. The crow flapped its wings and flew towards the younger boys in front.

Brown eyes watched them from the shadows. The teen grinned. He stepped out and quickly grabbed a black feather that had fallen.

Krad stopped as he looked at the two younger boys who had stopped dead in there tracks. Dark stopped as the older boy stopped. His crow was still on top of the red head. The bird had stopped its squawking.

"Daisuke?...Satoshi?" The two didn't reply. They stood there as still as statues. Krad looked towards Dark.

"Dark, stay here" the younger boy nodded. Krad carefully walked towards them. He looked towards the boys. A shiny shield caught his attention. A young ladys reflection shone on the cold shield, golden eyes watched Krad through the shield. A small rabbit hopped towards her. Her cold gaze turned to it. A red line shone on it. She smirked and looked back at Krad.

The blonde stepped back but felt his feet freeze. Panic rose in his throat. He felt his legs stiffly pinned to the ground. He turned to Dark.

"Dark! Run don't look her in the eyes!" The boy nodded. He hesitated before running towards a rock. He hid quietly.

A young lady covered in a long veil walked towards Krad. Her long ripped wedding dress flew in the wind. She smiled underneath her veil. Her pale blue hands touched Krad's cheek. The blonde froze. He felt his will to move leave him.

She grinned. Her ghostly veil flew past him as she walked around his figure. She traced one her delicate fingers along his chest. She smiled as he closed his eyes. At the click of two of her bone fingers the blonde vanished in a large puff of gray smoke. As did Daisuke, Satoshi and the crow.

Dark stepped out from his hiding place. He looked towards the place where his friends had been standing. Tears filled his eyes. Soon purple was replaced by red.

Krad stood still. He had been in the same position for hours. Golden eyes looked around the area. He sighed. He looked at his frozen friends. There lifeless faces looked at him. The crow that sat on Daisuke shoulder was also frozen. Frozen in time. He sighed again. What about Dark, what was he doing? Was he safe? Krad's mind switched off as he felt a hand touch his back.

He then came face to face with the veiled face of his capture. She leaned in and let her covered lips tickle his. Krad tried to move his head back but the hand behind him stopped him. He felt the covered lips press against his.

Krad shut his eyes tightly.

He blinked. Then he sighed. He looked up to the sky. Dark watched a small bird. He sighed again before standing.

"…" Sad purple eyes looked scanned the area. Dark walked aimlessly hoping to find a clue about them. His friends.

It was now night. The moon shone sadly on him. Darkness surrounded him on all sides. The flames of the warm fire shone brightly. Dark sighed. He leaned against the rock and closed his tired eyes. His shadow reflected on the rock. Quickly two large blobs joined the boys sleeping shadow. Then. The shadow disappeared.

Krad's eyes were closed. His chest felt heavy. Blood dripped from his arms. He felt the creatures tongue travel over his arm, licking away the red liquid. The smell of rotting flesh lingered around her. She smiled and continued to drink the life giving liquid that fell from his arms.

He gritted his teethe as he felt her own teethe scrap down his arm. He felt her cold breathe tickle his bare arms. Suddenly he heard a shriek and then she stopped. He opened his golden eyes.

Dark stood tall. His arms crossed over his chest, legs parted. Red eyes looked down at the bride. She hissed and arched her back. She then leapt into the air. Her ripped wedding dress flew in the air while her veil flapped back and forth.

Dark smirked as shadows formed around his eyes. He vanished as the bride swiped at him. She stopped. Her veiled eyes that never saw the sun glared at the space in front of her. Krad blinked. He slightly jumped when he felt hands over his.

Dark quickly worked at the ropes. His red eyes kept a lock with the brown ropes that bound Krad's wrists. She charged at him. Her shriek made his blood red eyes turn towards her. A black wall formed in front of her. All sound was blocked out as the black see through wall circled the two boys.

She shrieked again and pounded hard on the walls. Her bone fingers clenched tight. Dark smirked and then smiled. He then frowned and set to work at untying the blonde.

Krad's wrists fell free. Dark smiled. He hugged Krad. Half red half purple eyes cried tears that fell into the blonde's shirt. The wall vanished. Krad shuffled back while tightly holding the boy.

The multicoloured eyes of Dark glared at her. He weakly raised his hand. He closed his eyes as a small black orb formed. Quickly the orb sped towards her. She gasped and fell to the ground as small black needles pierced her dead body, she felt her glass heart break, and then everything went black.

Dark fell. Pale hands grabbed him. The younger boy was shaking. Krad looked down at the now deathly pale form of Dark.

Dark winced in his sleep. He shuffled and shook violently. Sweat played on his forehead. He felt hot. He was burning. His back hurt, his hand hurt, his whole body ached with pain. Then…he felt something. Something climbed next to him and pulled him into a loving hug. Lips lightly kissed his forehead, then cheek and traced towards his lips.

Purple eyes slowly opened as he stopped shaking. He looked up. Blonde strands of hair fell into his face. A pair of closed eyes faced him, soon the eyes opened revealing pools of golden sunrise. Krad had kissed him…

Dark blushed as the blonde sighed and pulled the younger boy into another hug. Dark heard the soft pants from the blonde, as he breathed next to his ear.

"Dark…What are you?" Purple eyes widened. Not even he knew that answer…

XxXxX

Minceo: okay here we are...phew i dont how long this story is gonna be but i hope u guys keep reading! heres a mixed bit of previewing! in other words ive taken small bits and out em togeter!

1._Great only 589 more steps to go…oh what joy…_

2."Hey Dark, look at these

srry for the preview short but i havent written much but im working on it now so dont worry!


	6. stage 6

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

…_He finally reached it. The border line. But someone else was there. The man glared at him. His eyes then turned to the bundle in the others arms. He frowned and charged at the other…_

Stage 6

Red eyes blinked. His head aching from the pain of whatever hit him, Daisuke looked around. He was in a room, by the looks of it an inn. The walls shone a light yellow while the white bed glistened from the white light that came from the light bulb. A blue rug laid spread out on the floor while a navy blue carpet sat underneath.

The brown door creaked open and strands of long blonde hair fell into sight. The silk strands of hair glistened under the light, golden eyes scanned the room stopping on the red head lying in the bed.

"I see you're awake, that's good" He smiled warmly and shut the door, leaving Daisuke alone. Red eyes blinked and he slowly, tried to lift his tired body up.

"Well, Daisuke is still affected by the spell and you can hardly move, I say we stay here for a bit, what do you think Dark?" The second eldest boy nodded as Krad asked his question. Satoshi faced them, his head held a bandage wrapped tightly around his forehead. Blue strands of hair fell into his face, covering the ocean blue hues slightly.

"Well I think I'll go back to bed…you guys do what you want…" Satoshi grumbled as he grasped hold of the sticks of wood beside him. Slowly and painfully he lifted himself up the first step. He looked up. _Great only 589 more steps to go…oh what joy…_

Krad watched as the boy struggled with the second step…maybe he should help him…nah…Golden eyes turned towards the younger boy facing him. He smiled warmly and stood, stretching as he did so.

"Dark, wanna go round town for a bit?" Dark looked up. He turned to his shoulder only to remember his annoy-…good friend was resting in Daisuke's room with two stunned wings and a very sore beak, throat and anything else you could think of.

Krad waited patently, silently he prayed for the other to say yes. Slowly the younger boy nodded his head sending strands of purple hair flying slightly. The blonde smiled brightly before grabbing the younger's wrist and pulling the other out the door.

"Ah! W-where are we going?" A soft voice crackled from behind him. Krad turned to Darks flustered face, he smiled and ran deeper into the town. Bright brown eyes watched the two hurry along. A grin graced her lips.

"Hey Dark, look at these" He smiled and pointed to a long row of small ornaments ranging from frogs to bottle caps. Purple eyes looked at the small things. A tap to the shoulder made Krad turn on his heels to the person behind him, his hand still held the younger boys wrist, which meant that Dark was dragged along as well, he done a full 180 degree turn!.

"Hello, there you're new to this town aren't you?" A girl with long red hair smiled. Her brown hazelnut eyes looked deeply into the pools of golden. Golden eyes looked coldly at her. Dark shuffled slightly, causing golden eyes to turn towards him. She frowned. Soft golden eyes looked towards the younger boy, warmth filled the eyes and Krad let go of the other boy's wrists.

"Oh, sorry miss, we are just travellers" She smiled as the blonde turned towards her but cringed as she noticed the coldness inside them. She narrowed her eyes towards the other boy, then turned back to the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Teela and you are?" She held out a thin pale hand. Golden eyes looked down, Krad's hand stayed put.

"Krad…" She smiled again.

"What a lovely name I…"

"Come on Dark, we have to go, sorry, goodbye miss" The blonde smiled before pulling an extremely dizzy and confused Dark away. She growled deeply, her eyes blazing with hate. Her limbs stiffened as a pale hand, deathly cold, circled her cheek.

"Teela, I can give you what you want, if, you help me get what I want?" She smirked as the younger girl nodded slowly. Fangs sparkled against her bright blood red lips.

Krad stopped causing Dark to fall into him, head first, the said blonde, toppled over and landed with Dark on top of him. Purple eyes dizzy from the fall, looked towards golden eyes, a blush tinted the pale cheeks that burned with happiness. Dark looked at Krad's golden hues, inside the feeling of happiness and pure joy along with the I-would-have-preferred-it-the-other-way-round. Dark looked down, a blush filling his cheeks, he was straddling Krad. The younger male climbed off only to find that same hand pull him down.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled as his strands of golden hair mixed with purple.

"K-Krad?" All he received was a murmur and a long shush. A warm breathe tickled at Darks neck while the arms tightened when he moved slightly, his chest was against the others chest and his hands were tightly kept in place the blush on his face still fluttering on those normally pale cheeks.

"Dark, let me hold you like this…only…for a little while…" He smiled and somehow shuffled up so his back was resting against the alley wall, he smiled in joy as the younger boy allowed him to hold him.

"Thank you…" Krad quietly whispered as his lips gently brushed against the others ear. Dark had turned a neon red as the blonde held him, his face buried deep into the others chest as he half kneeled into the blonde.

Krad smiled as he felt the younger boy relax and lean into the embrace, his head came down and met with the boys shoulder. Dark blushed harder as he slowly felt a trail of light kisses trace his neck. Suddenly it stopped, Krad's head lay peacefully on Dark's shoulder.

"Krad?" The younger boy slightly pushed himself up, only to have the arms around him pull him back in, purple eyes looked to the side trying to see the blondes face but only saw the sunlight locks of gold from Krad's head.

"…Thank you…" The arms let go, letting Dark stand on his own, shortly after Dark was planted on his feet, Krad stood, a smile gracing his features. Dark smiled back, that was, until a flyer attacked his face.

"Ep!" Dark ep-ed as the piece of paper flapped in his face, his hands tightly gripped it and pulled it away from his flustered face. Krad smirked and raised a brow before lightly slipping the paper from Dark's hands, golden eyes read the context of the offending paper.

"…There's a carnival, want to go?" Purple eyes looked up, they sparkled as the darkness surrounding them made his eyes stand out, he titled his head slightly revealing his soft pale neck.

"…What's a carnival?"

XxXxX

Okay srry it took long to update this but i had problems and finaly it has come on! yay anyway i hope you like it!

Heres your preview! please stay tuned for stage 7!

"There not clouds Dark, this is cotton candy" Dark only oh-ed to what the blonde said, he watched Krad take a small bite out of the clou-candy before taking a bite out of his one. A smile grew on his lips.


	7. stage 7

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

…_His sword met painfully against the others, the blades sending sparks out in all directions. The sleeping bundle tightly held by the man. The two fighting over the small bundle that yawned before creaking open a tiny eye revealing a tiny line of purple…_

Stage 7

Krad smiled and ruffled his hand through the deep strands of purple.

"Well…a carnival is a place you to for fun, come on I'll take ya there" Krad smiled and grabbed the younger boys wrist, he then dragged the younger towards the place where the carnival was being held, a smile plastered on his face.

XxXxX

Noise filled the air and the streets were crowed. Rides and clowns were laced on the floor, ranging from juggling to love boats, and mirror house's. Food and drink stands were on either side of the streets the stall keepers yelling and advertising there items.

Dark stared in awe at the festival, never had he seen anything like this in his entire life, music pounded at his ears, and bright colours dazzled his view, Krad had hold on his hand making sure he wouldn't lose the boy in the mass of people, he smiled at the younger's reaction. He was like a child who was just seeing the world for what it was like.

Dark stopped in front of a stall, a machine spun a pink fluffy substance around.

"Hey there, can I get you some cotton candy?" The browned haired man smiled. His blue crystal eyes sparkling in joy, as he watched the purple haired boy's reaction. Krad smiled and nodded.

"Two please" The chubby man picked up a bag and poured the pink dust into the machine, then he added some milk. The contents of the bowl spun around blending with each other forming the pink cloud like thing. Soon, a stick was placed in and swirled around with it, the pink stuff sticking to it, creating a pink cloud on a stick as Dark had called it.

After both the sweet treats where done, the chubby man handed them over, the blonde handed one to Dark and gave the man some rusty coins. He smiled and gave the blonde his change.

"Krad? How did he get the pink clouds?" A laugh escaped the blonde's lips and he ruffled his hand through the dark purple strands of Dark's hair.

"There not clouds Dark, this is cotton candy" Dark only oh-ed to what the blonde said, he watched Krad take a small bite out of the clou-candy before taking a bite out of his one. A smile grew on his lips.

"Like it?" Krad laughed as he watched the boy nod and quickly take small bits out of it. Dark had finished his three seconds flat, Krad only laughed as the boy was constantly licking his fingers and lips. Dark stopped and looked at the sky, his eyes glistening under the moons deep glow, then, a light erupted in the air, its bright flashes dazzling the sky. The younger boy jumped and grabbed Krad's arm.

Golden eyes slightly wide in surprise looked down. Dark watched as another loud bang, filled bright colourful lights in the sky, then a shriek followed, then another bang. He looked up as Krad ruffled his hair.

"I know, follow me" The younger nodded like an obedient dog, he followed the other as he was led to a large moving machine. It went round in a circle, small carts dangled in the air, Krad took the small hand of Dark and walked up to one of the carts, a man looked at the two. Krad smiled and handed over a few coins to the man, the man, opened the door for them and watched as the blonde led the younger in.

Purple eyes turned to gold as he sat on one side of the cart.

"Krad…what, are we doing?" Krad smiled and looked up, the cart began to move earning a quick squeak from Dark. A finger pointed towards the window.

"Take a look" Dark turned and watched as the bright lights sparkled in the air, he watched in awe at the beautiful site, bright gold's, reds, greens and purples burst into the air. Krad smiled warmly as he watched the excited look on the younger's face, his purple eyes dazzling with the light.

He lifted his pale hand reaching for the locks of purple. The hand stopped and quickly came down, a blush painting its self on Krad's pale cheeks. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"K-Krad, look at that one!" Dark's eyes widened as a red sparkling heart appeared into the air, it shone beautiful against the moon and glistened as it faded away, soon a bumble bee appeared in the air, then a flower, then a pineapple.

Dark looked back, a smile plastered on his thin face, he smiled and sat next to Krad, his head titled as he looked at the blonde.

"Krad? Are you okay?" Golden eyes looked down, he blushed slightly, the younger boys head was titled revealing his neck, while his large round eyes looked up at him, his hands on his knees and his top slipping off his shoulder.

Krad moved forward, his eyes locked on the purple ones of Dark, slowly he leaned down, their nose's touched. Purple eyes looked at the golden pair in front of him, Dark, oblivious to what was happening. Soon he felt the ghostly touch of lips as they danced across his own, then they pressed down. Krad's lips touching Darks.

Dark blinked, his mind slowly turning to mush as Krad pushed him back. A blush grew deeply onto Darks face, his back hit the seat. Krad pressed his body down, his golden eyes hazy and filled with lust. His lips descended down once more, his hands running up and down the younger's chest as he slid the top up.

Darks eyes closed as the hand nipped one of his hardening nipples, he moaned into the kiss, Krad's lips never leaving his. Darks hands reached up but were soon grabbed by Krad's free hand. Darks hands were held above his head, the ride no where near stopping.

Krad and Dark parted for air, the younger boy cherry red, his eyes half closed and as he laid in his helpless position. Krad then started to nip at the boy's body, his golden eyes taking in every curve and every detail of the fine creamy skin. Dark heated up, he looked towards Krad.

"K-Krad! What, w-what are y-you doing?" He gasped as a tongue sucked his hardening brown nub. Then the tongue travelled down his chest. Krad's face stopped at his pant line, Dark's eyes widened as the blonde leaned back up to his face and a hand thrust into his pants.

Dark struggled. Krad kept him firmly pinned down.

"K-Krad!" Dark screamed, he felt the hand encircle his member, his face flushed deeper. He didn't know what was happened, why was Krad doing this? He was scared, he wanted it to stop, he wanted Krad back to normal…this wasn't Krad.

He felt his pants be tugged by Krad, his eyes widened as he remembered what happen to him and the werewolves, he struggled again, tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-No! Krad!" He cried. Then, his eyes turned black, he felt a deep pain in his back, he pushed the elder off as a black light erupted from his hand and back. Feathers flew in the cart and golden eyes changed back to bright hues of sunlight.

"D-Dark?" The said boy was pressed against the door, his purple eyes full of fright, black feathered wings sprouted from his back. Krad reached out only to find Dark blasted the door open somehow and flying into the night.

"Dark…."

XxXxXxX

Minceo: And the plot finaly thickens!!!!! Thank **Dark Iasha** If she hadnt of made a chappy dedictaed to me i might have forgotten lol ; and i thought i had posted this...hehehe...; -Is very stupid...- Well wouldnt you blame me if ya had a boyfriend and wanted to spend time with him but couldnt so you decided to update some story things on your docs and then...im rambling...


	8. stage 8

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

Stage 8

"Dark…DARK!" Krad looked out of the half destroyed cart, his golden eyes scanning for somewhere he could get down from. A tree! Krad shuffled his feet, before thrusting himself towards the plant.

He fell, his golden hair getting tangled with the claw like branches, the wind prickling at his pale body, his eyes shut tight from invading leaves. He landed in a heap of mess, in fact, he didn't even reach the floor. He looked at himself, laying in a cluster of leaves his hair painfully tangled with a branch, he gave it a yank, the golden strands falling on his scratched form, then, he fell.

XxXxXxX

Daisuke sat still, he smiled at Satoshi. A small blush present on his face as he leaned in, his nose gently brushing the blue haired boys nose. The other teen smiled, he leaned in closer, their lips only millimetres apart, so close, just…so…close…

The door slammed open sending the red head flying as he jumped in the air. The blue head teen merely found his head banging on the table, two sets of annoyed and confused eyes turned to the intruder to find prince Krad. Not that anyone really called him prince but he still was the heir to the light kingdom… mean while the crow sat laughing in the corner.

"Krad? What's wrong? Where's Dark?" Sad gold eyes looked up at the red heads question, he panted hard.

"H-He's gone…and…he is the…one we have been looking for…come we…must hurry!" He turned and sprinted the two boys quickly following the blonde. Black beady eyes watched as they left, a small flash of blood red fluttered in the beads of black.

He took another step, his eyes hazy, his heart pounding, his body, trembling. A strangled cough left his dry throat as he dragged the mass of his black wings behind, the wings, he never thought he had, never wanted…

Tears left his eyes as he slumped against a near by rock. What was he? Why had Krad done that? What made him do that? But more importantly. _Who_ was he? He slumped further into the rock, his legs meeting his chest as he cuddled them, the tears coming out as muffled sobs. Black feathered wings wrapping around his frightened form…

Krad was miles ahead of them, and he, the weakest out of them was slowing, he couldn't help it, his legs were bucking in, his red eyes stinging from the wind, but he did not complain, he kept running, faster and faster as the blonde hot head sped up.

Daisuke yelped, he lost his footing and hurled towards the ground, the other two stopped looking back at the form of Daisuke.

"Hurry!" Krad yelled as he waited impatiently for the other to catch up, the heeler ran his eyes full of sorry and his mind set on the task of finding Dark. Where could he have gone?

A harsh wind hissed past the lump of black feathers, the gray stone on which he sat screamed as foot steps sounded on the stone.

"Hello…Dark…" The black feathers shivered at the female voice, then, slowly the feathers fell down, the wings opened up a creak, revealing a face of a young boy, his peachy lips cracked and bleeding, tear stains on his peachy features. A bright purple eye looked towards the girl.

Long shoulder length brown hair flutter in the wind, her brown eyes glistening in sunlight and as bright as day but as cold as night. She smiled warmly before waltzing towards him.

"S-Stay away…" She stopped as a croaked voice left the boy, she sighed and looked at him, her brown eyes still cold.

"I only wanted to greet my husband" She sighed and sat crossed legged in front of him. Slowly the wings creaked open a little more, he blinked.

"H-Husband? W-What is that?" She smirked and leaned forward, her hands on her knees, her long black dress covering her, inked into the ground.

"You're my partner, my lover, my husband and I, am Queen Risa" She smirked and neared him a bit more, her dress snaking out of one spot of black to another. Queen Risa sat in front of him now, her pale hand reaching in to stroke his cheek. The hand made contact with the soft peachy skin and she smiled at him. The boy only blinked and sat there.

"You're all mine" She then snaked her hands around him and pulled him into a hug, his head hitting her breast area and his wings pointing out from the back. She smirked as the boy lay in her arms, his purple eyes shutting closed.

XxXxXxX

"Dark!" Krad ran, his eyes darting from side to side. He stopped when he heard it, the soft voice of Dark.

"H-Husband? W-What is that?" Dark's timid voice had whispered. Then he heard a female voice, a cold voice.

"You're my partner, my love, my husband and I, am Queen Risa" Krad's heart stung. He felt rage fill him, he couldn't imagine the thought of Dark with anyone much less that witch, she was the one who was currently in control of the dark realm. He growled and stepped out from his hiding place. Golden eyes widened.

"You're all mine…" And with one satisfied glance at Krad, she vanished, her smirk still plastered on her face.

Foot steps echoed in the hall as their owner walked along the floor. Red lips, curved into a smile. She strode towards her throne, and walked past it, its black colour as dark as night. She stalked into her room, past the black feather printed doors and into her camber. A large bed with red silk greeted her, she smiled at who was on the bed.

Dark lay curled up, his eyes shut, purple hair fanned out beside him. She waltzed towards him pulling the covers over his sleeping form. Her hand drifting to the few stray locks that slipped into his face, she brushed them away, her smile widening with each passing second.

Black beady eyes, glistened in the light before vanishing as its owner took to the sky's.

XxXxXxX

Minceo: Sorry i thought i had posted this chap along with the next one ;


	9. stage 9

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

Stage 9

Krad ran, his legs aching, begging him to stop, his eyes burning with unshed tears. He fell, his hands reaching out to steady him. Golden hair snaked into the ground, he growled and stood. Tears leaked out of his eyes, he stood and set off again, his legs sore and his heart pounding in his chest. Two blobs appeared in front of him, he ran towards them, his eyes stinging.

"Daisuke! Satoshi!" He skidded to a stop, his body leaning against the nearest tree as he huffed and puffed. The two boys ran to him, they took the elders arms and slung them around their shoulders.

"Anything?" Daisuke's voice whispered as he heaved Krad to another spot.

"…They have him…that witch controlling the dark realm has him" He hissed, blue eyes looked to red, they nodded and pulled Krad forward.

"Come on, if we can get to one of the kingdoms or realms we can get to the dark realm" The elder nodded as he limped with his friends.

She happily waltzed in the room, her hair fluttering like wings in the air, she smiled, her blood red lips reaching her ears. She turned and walked to the window. She smirked and ran her hand on the frozen glass, a bedroom coming into view, Dark's body lying asleep on the bed.

Dark stirred, he awoke, his eyes heavy and his mind fogged. He blinked and looked about, a sigh leaving his lips as he remembered about Krad, the way he'd leant against him and forced him under him, the way he lustfully looked at him. Dark shivered. Tears stung his eyes, he didn't know why but he sat there, silently sobbing.

Krad stopped, his eyes wide. Shadows passed in front of his eyes, a path then, it stopped, a large tree standing in his view, body parts sticking out from its black bark before it creaked open. Krad shook his head, he blinked.

"What…was that…" He shook himself before running off, his golden eyes confused.

Green eyes watched from a distance, a deep growl leaving it's throat as green hair fell down covering it's sparkling green eyes, a large grin growing on it's face.

Krad ran, Daisuke and Satoshi resting against a few trees, their brows laced with sweat. He caught up with the two, their rest cut short as they set off again.

A long winding brown mud path was what they were now on, their feet sinking into the deep mud, the trees watching them. A loud squawk alerted them to a bird. A raven black crow sat still, its black feathers gentle pushed in the wind, its eyes black and hard, it quirked its head in its direction, the boys gulping and following it.

The bird flapped its wings as it glided through the forest, it stop and perched on a branch, black eyes watching the three boys catch up before darting to the moving black blurs in the forest. A load squawk left its beak before it flew on, the humans following it.

Krad skidded to a stop, the bird perched on a large black tree, its eyes locked on him, it squawked and called to Krad, the blonde stepped forward, the large black tree familiar. Parts of bodies poked out from the tree, the body pieces black and dead, a face was on the trunk, its mouth open as if it had screamed, the crow squawked once again. Daisuke gasped, he dug his face into Satoshi's shirt, the teen wrapping his arms around Daisuke, Krad walked closer, he gulped, his hand reaching for the tree, a few more inches and…

A hand burst out of the tree. Soft pink flesh covering the bones, the hand grasped Krad, blood oozing onto his sleeve. A scream left his lips as he was pulled inside, the other two reaching for him only to skid to a stop as the dead arms and legs flexed and moved, the hands reached for the two boys, red eyes wide with fear, the crow gone.

XxXXXXx

Sorry it took long 2 update ;


	10. stage 10

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

Stage 10

Krad wriggled as hands grasped him, he screamed but no noise left him, his body floating in the thick red crimson blood that bubbled and kept him there. Krad thrashed about, a small light glowing in his pocket, he reached for it, his hands grasping the stone, a golden light flooded the area and he found himself falling.

Blood gushed out into the rip he caused, his form hitting the hard black ground. A scream left him as he landed with a thump. He started couching, blood dripping from his lips and his body, drenched red. Golden eyes snapped up as a squawk came from above, the black crow fluttered before standing on the ground. It cocked its head behind it signalling the blonde to go that way before it hopped onto his shoulder.

Krad ran, his eyes staying locked in front of him. He skidded to a stop as hands crawled out of the ground, the bones black with muck, Krad gritted his teethe, his feet speeding across the ground as hands grasped for his ankles. The crow sat quietly on his shoulder.

The blonde skidded to a stop, his eyes looking at two trees, exactly the same, the arms stretched out as if reaching for him, a gulp left him as he stepped towards one, he legged it and ran towards the one on the left, his body falling through the tree as the hacked away limbs grasped him tightly.

"AH!" He landed with a thump, his stomach hitting black stones. He looked up, a tree with bits of bodies standing behind him, its black bark dead. Sounds came from the forest of black surrounding him, the dark realms black trees uninviting and haunting. He stood, his white figure glowing against the dark colours. A moon hung in the air, its shape a pumpkin. Bats fluttered in the sky, as did crows and other creatures of the night.

Krad walked forward carefully, a black large wall surrounding the inner part of the dark realm.

"Okay! Listen up, we are going to fight those bastards back to the city, no one shall give up!" A woman stalked up and down her men, her sliver hair short and as fine as spiders webs, her eyes a deep emerald green, her body covered in a purple witches outfit, an army cap perched on her head.

"Okay, the queens soldiers are here, here and here, they will attack from all sides and we must no give up this-"

"Towa!" She turned her eyes ablaze at the person who interrupted her. A large black furred dog like creature with human feet growled a blonde held between its large fangs.

"Look what jasper found!" A ghost howled, its white body see through, the woman raised a brown, she stalked towards the blonde.

Krad gritted his teethe as he was thrown on the floor, the crow fluttering near him, it squawked as the woman neared, its claws digging into Krad's back as it hissed a argument at the woman.

"Now what you bleeding bird………What do you mean?...OI! Watch who your calling old hag, I have a nice potion that involves using a crow" The crow mock laughed her, sending her into a fit of rage, it squawked in more laughter as she missed.

"Bloody bird" Her eyes turned to the blonde. She nodded to the ghost who whispered into the creature's ear.

"So, what is a little prince of light, doing in our realm?" She asked.

"To help a friend" Krad hissed.

"Oh really now…and who would that be"

"…Dark…" The crow squawked after Krad said its masters name, a hiss leaving it as it glared.

"You mean…he's returned?" This question was not directed at the hot sexy blonde, but the lump of feathers named…the crow…It nodded its head. The girl squealed in joy and hugged the poor animal sending it into a set of hacking coughing fits.

"Well, lad, get up" She held her hand to Krad.

"T-thanks…" She hauled the boy up, a smile gracing her lips as the blonde stood in front of her.

"Well lads and ladies" She smiled. "This here light lover has helped the true heir and he has returned!" Cheers followed soon after, her green eyes snapped to the blonde. "But, that, cackling, witch, pig faced, demon, scum bag, rat has taken him, is that right?" The blonde nodded.

"Okay boys and girls lets get em!" cheers followed after, the demons and creatures of the dark realm bouncing in joy.

XxXxXxX

Rain pelted down, the world outsight drenched to the bone with water, Risa smiled as she slid gracefully across the floor, her eyes bright and knowing, she slipped into her dressing room and flung open her cupboard, a large smile crept onto her face as she pulled out a large blood rose dress.

Dark sat still as the servants that had come to him by Risa's order began to groom him, his hair now shinning in every shade of purple, his skin, sparkling in the light while he sat cross legged on the bed, a large brown blanket wrapped around his form. The servants pulled out various clothes and held them up against him, then, they shook their heads before moving to the next.

The hall was filling with anxious guests, the queen was to be married, to whom, none knew, but where deeply overjoyed while others, forced to this not so joyful event.

Risa was clothed, her long silk blood rose dress covering her fine body, her curves shown off in the material while her fangs crystal white. A long black coat was draped over her form while a large crown sat on her head, she grinned and waltzed to her station.

Dark was pulled into the room, the servants leading him to two large doors before they stopped, he was dressed in black, his trousers pure back while his top, a white shirt and black tie covered with a black jacket hung very loosely over his female like form. Confused purple eyes watched the servants as they stayed with him, one had their ear pressed to the door.

"And now, for all my loyal subjects, as you know" Two figures slipped in, one dressed in a long flowing black cap, the other covered by a deep brown one. They sat at the back, listening.

"I am to be wedded, and now, you shall meet the groom, my prince…" The doors opened as a confused Dark was lead to Risa, gasps were heard as he stood still in the doorway, a figure covered in brown growled, his eyes darting to the queen.

"Shh…not now…wait…" Dark was lead up, he had no idea what was happening, the queen taking his hand and watching the servants leave. The vicar stepped forward, his old beard running off his skeleton face, his skull a yellow colour.

"We are gathered here today to see the union of our lovely queen Risa and Prince Dark, do you, queen Risa, take this man to be your husband?" he vicar paused, his eyes looking at the true heir. "Do you take this man to wipe away your tears and to protect you and love you with all he has?"

"I do" She smiled.

"And do you take this fair ladies hand?"

"…I-"

"He does" Risa hissed, Dark watched unsure of what was going on, he blinked.

"If none have any query on why these two should not be wedded, speak none or forever stay silent" There was no noise, Risa leaned towards Dark.

"You may now kiss" Her lips so close.

"I have a query!"

XxXxXxX

Please review and if im correct the next chap will be the last


	11. final stage

Minceo: Sorry i havent updated in ages but i had trouble with fanfic this odd net thing came up

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Title: lost kingdoms

Summary: Four heroes'. The prince of light, a water sage, a healer and a boy with no past. Now travel through out the kingdoms to find the true heir to the realm of darkness and to put a stop to the new queen of darkness who wants the lost prince for her self. When the four seem to not be able to find the prince they realise that he is closer than they think…

Stage 11

"I have a query why these two should not be married!" They all turned, bright golden eyes narrowing at the female, his brown cloak covering him.

"And what may that be?" The vicar asked, worry growing in his system.

"That, creature, tried to destroy my kingdom, take my loved one and has taken a throne that does not belong to her, Dark doesn't even know what he's doing!" Purple eyes watched the male as Risa's lips moved.

"And who be this?" The males hands reached up, the cloak uncovering his head, purple eyes widening.

"I be Krad" Krad hissed, he smirked and signalled his hand forward, the windows where shattered, the glass, fluttering to the floor in colourful shards. Men, woman and creatures filled the room, their eyes glaring at the one woman who they hated.

Risa hissed and grabbed Dark's hand, the younger yelping at the sudden move, he felt himself being pulled.

"A-ah, l-let me go!" Dark struggled, the hand on his wrist painfully tight. The woman merely snarled a no and turned the corner, purple eyes flashed red.

"Dark!" Krad leapt after the two, his golden eyes pinned on the way they went, Towa, running fast by his side, the others fighting off soldiers loyal to Risa. He ran faster, his eyes pinned on the floor, his lover being taken from him, he wouldnt let that witch get away.

A large gust of wind swept though the halls, battering the walls and soaring in the empty space. Krad's breathe was knocked out from his lungs, his eyes watching as Towa was flung backwards a sharp crie of pain leaving her.

"Go on, I'll catch up!" She yelled as she watched Krad run, guards surrounded her.

"Awwwwwwww fudge…"

Krad skidded to a stop, his eyes wide. Dark was floating in a whirlwind, his black wings stretched from his back, his hair thrown in the wind, his arms hugging his legs as he stayed curled in a ball. A body, Risa's body lay crumpled on the floor, her dead heart, finally stopped. Krad was thrown back as more wind hit him, it shireked and pounded his body, he cursed and trudged towards Dark, his feet trying to stay glued to the floor.

"Dark!" His voice rang in the wind, purple eyes opened as he rasied his head, he watched the blonde move closer to him, the pale hand outstretched.

"Dark…" The wind stopped as he was pulled into a warm hug, his wings staying limp by his side.

"K-Krad?" tears streamed from his eyes as he hugged his saviour, the blonde smiling weakly as he stroked the hair of the boy, his lips slowly moving to Dark's cheek as he hugged the boy close.

XxXxXxX

"A wedding was held that day, and the Darkness and Light were joined together, the two kingdoms now one, and still are, the princes married to each other and still very happy even to this day"

"Mummy, will we become the prince and princess of Dark and Light?" The male smiled and laughed, his hand stroking his children's own hair.

"Of course you will…" The children ran off, their faces full of bright smiles, he sat there watching them. Arms wrapped around his neck, his body tensing for a few seconds before his lover whispered into his ears.

"Ready for another round, Dark?" Dark smiled brightly and latched onto Krad, his face now buried in his husband's chest as the elder took him to their shared bedroom.

---------------------------------------

Minceo: Okay rubbish ending but still i hope you guys enjoyed but i did run out of ideas when writing this so sorry ;


End file.
